Phantom Gore Magala
Short Ecology bio The Phantom Gore Magala (Rabiedraco Larua) is a Species of Gore Magala that whose hide is ghostly white, and is unable to molt into an adult Shagaru Magala. It is able to breed asexually, however, to make up for it. It's feelers are also different from the normal Gore magala, able to see visible light as opposed to thermal vision, via innumerable "ocular sensors" on the surface of the feelers. to find more information, see it's ecology page. Physiology It looks like a normal Gore Magala, save for it's Ghostly white hide with black colored patches instead of the black hide and purple patches of it's normally seen relative. In Game Info Move Set Note: Suggest some.... Normal Mode Virus Shot Shoots out a ball of frenzy towards the hunter(s). the ball of frenzy will explode, inflicting frenzy. Can do this while flying. (Frenzy Virus) Triple Virus Shot Similar to Frenzy Shot, except it shoots three Virus balls, one after another. (Frenzy Virus) Dash Attack Will jump and charge at the hunter(s). Can do this attack even while flying. Tail Whip Whips at the hunter(s) behind it with its tail. Roar Makes an eerie roar. Requires normal earplugs to block. Used when it first encounters the hunter(s), and when entering frenzy mode. More Coming soon.... Frenzy Mode Smash Attack Will use it's wing arms to Smash the hunter(s). Binding Attack Uses it's powerful wing arms to grab a hunter's entire body. Will then proceed to crush the hunter with it's weight. The Hunter must either squirm out or use a dung bomb to escape. Explosion Attack Will create a chain of explosions on the ground that will expand horizontally. Has a Wider range than a normal Gore Magala's. (Frenzy Virus) More coming soon.... Unique Material List Note: Suggest some materials and descriptions.... G-Rank *P.Gore Magala Scale: A White Scale that gives the Albino Gore Magala it's title of "White Eclipse Dragon". *P.Gore Magala Shell: When carved off, it looks almost see through, yet its very durable. *P. Gore Magala Wing: An Eerie White wing that acts like a cape when not in use. *P. Gore Magala Tail: A White tail that strikes like a whip rather than a blade. *P. Gore Magala Ripclaw: Can rend flesh very easily, handle with care! *P. Gore Magala Plate: A Plate that is as white as snow, and is very durable. *P. Gore Magala Feeler: Instead of sensing heat, these "Feelers" can allow the Albino Gore Magala to see in the visible light spectrum. *Ghost Scale: A Ghostly white scale that is as eerie as the beast itself. *White Shadow Gem: A White gem that gives off a shadowy aura. X-Rank *P.Gore Magala Scale+: A Quality white scale that is durable, yet light. *P.Gore Magala Carapace: An almost see through carapace that is still durable, yet gives off a strange vibe to those who hold it. *P. Gore Magala Wing+: A Quality wing that gives the Albino Gore Magala an eerie resemblance to a caped ghost. *P. Gore Magala Ripclaw+: Cuts like steel, fitting for the ghost drake. *P. Gore Magala Feeler+: Instead of sensing heat, these "Feelers" can allow the Albino Gore Magala to see in the visible light spectrum. *Ghost Scale+: A Ghostly White quality scale that is as eerie as the beast itself. *White Ghost Gem: a Ghostly white gem from an eerie dragon. U-Rank *P.Gore Magala Shard: A Shard that is white, durable, and eerie. *P.Gore Magala Cortex: A Cortex that is durable, see through, and gives off unnaturally strange vibes. *P. Gore Magala Eclipse: A Premium wing that cloaks the spectre itself. *P. Gore Magala Lash: A Premium tail of a Ghostly white dragon that cuts like steel, yet strikes like a whip. *P. Gore Magala Shredder: A Premium Claw from a Ghostly white drake. Rends flesh like a knife through butter. *P. Gore Magala Mantle: A Mantle from a ghostly white drake that is hard to get, and said to bring ill fortune. *P. Gore Magala Ocular Sensor: Instead of sensing heat, these "Feelers" can allow the Albino Gore Magala to see in the visible light spectrum. *Specter Scale: A scale from the phantom drake itself. Said to be able to drive one mad. *Phantom Gem: A Ghostly white gem that is often used in shady rituals that involves demons and dark gods. Carves and rewards List Carves G-Rank Body Carves (x4) Coming soon... Tail Carves (x1) Coming soon... X-Rank Body Carves (x4) Coming soon... Tail Carves (x1) Coming soon.... U-Rank Body Carves (x4) Coming soon... Tail Carves (x1) Coming soon... Rewards per Break G-Rank Coming soon.... X-Rank Coming soon.. U-Rank Coming soon... Equipment Coming soon.... Blade Master Weapons Note: suggest names and descriptions! Great Sword *Element: Dragon Upgrade Path Ghost Claymore -> Vengeful Headsman -> Flying Judge Blade Description A Spirit in weapon form. Demands living sacrifices. Longsword *Element: Dragon Upgrade Path Phantom Katana -> Phantom Menace -> Phantom Masamune Description A Phantom Blade that hungers for bloodlust. Said to hold a vengeful spirit. Sword and shield *Element: Dragon Upgrade Path Will-O-Wisp Sword -> Will-O-Wisp Sword+ -> Will-O-Wisp Blade Description A Sword and Shield that embodies a vengeful spirit. Demands Blood for blood. Dual Blades *Element: Dragon Upgrade Path Wraith Daggers -> Wraith Daggers+ -> Wraith's Wrath Description A Pair of Daggers that embodies a vengeful spirit. They seem almost alive. Hammer *Element: Dragon Upgrade Path Ghoul Hammer -> Ghoul Hammer+ -> Ghoul Smasher Description A Hammer that was forged from the grave. It seems to speak to it's wielder, demanding sacrifices. Hunting Horn *Element: Dragon Note Combo Powers *Self improvement *Sonic Waves *Cold Cancel *Attack Boost (L) + Attack Boost Bonus *Hearing Protection (L) Upgrade Path Banshee Horn -> Banshee's Wail -> Banshee's Scream Description A Hunting Horn forged from the grave. It's eerie songs are enough to wake even the dead. Lance *Element: Dragon Upgrade Path Poltergeist Lance -> Poltergeist Lance+ -> Poltergeist's Power Description A Lance that embodies a vengeful spirit. It's Blade can pierce through even the victim's soul. Gunlance *Element: Dragon *Shelling: Normal Upgrade Path Poltergeist Gunlance -> Poltergeist Gunlance+ -> Poltergeist Ghostkiller Description A Gunlance that embodies a vengeful spirit. Can shoot and destroy even the victim's soul. Switch Axe *Element: dragon *Phial: Power Upgrade Path Reaper Scythe-axe -> Reaper Scythe-Axe+ -> Reaper's Harvester Description A Scythe that is used by a fallen angel to harvest souls. said to be able to, at one time, harvest an entire world's worth of dying souls in one swipe. Charge Blade *Element: Dragon *Phial: Impact Upgrade Path Ghost Axe -> Banshee Axe -> Poltergeist Axe Description A Charge Blade that embodies a vengeful soul. Trapped inside a weapon for eternity, the soul takes its anger out on it's form's victims. Insect Glaive *Element: Dragon *Kinsect: Cutting Upgrade Path Coming soon.... Description Coming soon... Gunner Weapons Note: Suggest names and descriptions! Coming soon.... Quests The White Death *Rank: G *Environment: Stable *Quest Fee: 500 *Reward: 7500 *Area: Paleozoic Mountains *Client: A sole surviving Hunter *Client's notes: I have seen many terrors in my life as a Hunter, but that thing was the worst! It tore my whole hunting party to shreds! I have never felt heavy in my heart as I do now, all my friends... dead. Avenge their deaths for me, If you are willing to risk your life! *Goal: Hunt a Phantom Gore Magala Bad for Business *Rank: X *Environment: Stable *Quest Fee: 750 *Reward: 8375 *Area: Moonlight Forest *Client: A Worried Businessman *Client's notes: Monsters are bad for my Aptonoth meat packing business you see, and thats why I require your help! A Phantom Gore Magala has made itself at home near my company's farms, and if we let that thing live, we won't have any Aptonoth left to farm! Get rid of the darn thing and I will reward you with great riches! *Goal: Hunt a Phantom Gore Magala The White Shadow *Rank: U *Environment: Stable *Quest fee: 1000 *Reward: 19000 *Area: Sulfur Bog *Client: A Scientist who enjoys his job *Client's Notes: A Phantom Gore Magala has been sighted in Sulfur Bog! I must have a specimen, I Must! I require you to hunt it down and capture it! Don't worry, I made a proper enclosure for it to study it in. You do the capturing, and do it well, and I will reward you! *Goal: Capture a Phantom Gore Magala Event Quests Operation: Ghost Busters! *Rank: G-Rank, X-Rank, U,Rank *Environment: Stable *Quest Fee: 990 *Reward: 12,000 *Area: Haunted Forest *Client: Paranormal Investigator *Client's Info: There's something strange in the neighbourhood! We got Intel on a abnormally strong Phantom Gore Magala, and it appears that it is possessed by a demonic entity! Take this thing down, and we will reward you with the latest in Ghost busting technology. *Goal: Hunt a Phantom Gore Magala 'Notes' *It is the only quest where you can get "Paranormal Investigator Tickets", to make the full Ghostbuster Gunner Armor and Proton Pack Light Bowgun. The armor can be worn by either male or female hunters. *It is an event quest that is modelled after, as the name suggests, the Ghostbusters Franchise. Story appearances As a Character *A Phantom Gore Magala named "El Blanco" will probably appear in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 4: Echoes of blood or later. *According to El Blanco, normal Gore Magala's are unable to speak in the monster tongue until thy either turn into a Shagaru Magala, or if they become a Chaotic Gore Magala, since the Magala Species' genetic memory of the monster tongue does not activate until they mature. Until then, they are mostly animalistic in nature, though they still have a bit of intelligence. Phantom Gore Magala's, however, have the genetic memory of the monster language activated since birth, since they don't need to moult into a Shagaru Magala, since they are incapable of doing so, being a separate species from the normal Gore Magalas. *El Blanco feels rather bad for the Chaotic Gore Magalas, to which he refers to as his "Chaotic relatives", due to them dying slowly on the inside. When he learns that Hurricurse as a Chaotic Gore Magala as a friend, and hopes to make his last days of life the best, El Blanco shows interest, and tells him that Hurricurse is "A Good soul". *El Blanco's Name is Literally Spanish for "The White". Notes and Trivia *It's Weapons have its own tree. *Also, All the weapons are named in association with the paranormal. *The Feelers are visible on the Gore Magala's head, even when still inside the head, since the plates on the head are see through, and allow the Feelers to work, to an extent, when not in use. *Because of it's ocular sensors, it, unlike normal Gore Magala, can be affected by Flash Bombs, since the Flash that results confuses the Ocular sensors on the feelers for a while, blinding it temporarily. *It, like Deviljho, Rajang and Wilolu, can be found in almost any area in almost any quest, although it only appears in G-Rank and above. *It will prey on Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Gargwa, Popo, or Bullfango to regain stamina when fatigued. *It's head can be scarred, it's feelers broken twice (Frenzy mode only), It's wings broken once each, It's back scarred, and its tail severed. *All Phantom Gore Magala weapons have a good amount of Dragon element power when at maximum Upgrades, but the final upgrade often requires a single Phantom Gem, an Item that only has a 3% carve rate, and a 1% quest reward rate. *Its weapons also have the unique ability to raise it's own affinity by 25% when a Frenzied or Apex Monster, or any monster with frenzy capabilities are nearby in the same area. *It's scientific name means "Ghost Frenzy Dragon". *Special Thanks to Chaoarren for the render *It was originally named "Albino Gore Magala", but was changed to "Phantom Gore Magala" to separate it from the possibility of it being a genetic mutation of a normal gore magala. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57 Category:Elder Dragon